The human body has a number of internal body lumens or cavities located within, such as the differing parts of the gastro-intestinal tract, many of which have an inner lining or layer. Body lumens may include, for example, the esophagus, small and large intestines, stomach, remnant after bariatric surgery, rectum, and anus. These inner linings may be susceptible to disease. In some cases, different ablation techniques have been utilized with respect to the inner lining in order to prevent the spread of disease to otherwise healthy tissue located nearby.
Internal body lumens may have different sizes with respect to each other or with respect to different patients. Therefore, devices may be used that are configured to expand and contract to accommodate a variety of lumen sizes. Typical devices may include a treatment element that wraps around an expandable element such that the treatment element unwraps itself as the expandable element expands and re-wraps itself around the expandable element as the expandable element collapses.
However, devices with wrapped treatment elements may encounter problems during expansion or contraction. For example, for various reasons, the wrapped treatment element may prevent the expandable element from expanding under safe expansion forces.
Therefore, there may be a need for systems, devices, and methods that may overcome the above or other disadvantages of known systems, devices, and methods.